Devil May Cry: Final Assualt
by Squall the Dark Knight
Summary: Dante comes back to settle the score with his brother Vergil who plans to use the power of the Demon World once again. But an angel is helping Dante too? What purpose could they both have for travelling to the Demon World, and how can they even cooperate.


2 years pass after Dante seals the Demon World. Once again, the Demon World opens. Not only does Dante realize this, but another mysterious character does as well. With Vergil, Dante's twin brother out of the Demon World, Dante is ready to seal, and probably destroy the Demon world once and for all. Someone else is also ready to seal the Demon World. Dante, being half human and half demon, is confronted by someone named Gabriel. This young man is half angel and half demon. Will these two forces who are completely opposite from each other join together to eliminate the Demon threat, or will demons from Hell consume the planet in a spiral of hatred, death an evil. What about Vergil, who is also of the same blood line as Dante. Different goals, but similar circumstances unite these three characters for what may be the beginning of a new age, or the end of an old one.

_The setting takes place in Dante's Devil Hunter Shop. He is eating pizza, when someone knocks on the door. Dante gets up, and puts on his red jacket, and picks up his Rebellion sword ready for anything. Dante opens and is slashed in the head by a dark figure. The figure walks in, and shoots Dante five more times. Dante heals and says:_

Dante: It's really rude to slash people in the head, you know. You look familiar. Have I seen you before? Wait, Vergil?

Vergil: Lucky guess. Then again, you could smell me a mile away.

Dante: Get out of my shop now!

Vergil: Do not be so hasty. You know what has happened. The Demon World has opened again, providing me with a chance to obtain our father's power.

Dante: Sparta, huh. Are you still on that? You're not getting it, so you might as well give up.

Vergil: Who is going to stop me?

Dante: Do you have to ask?

Vergil: Sorry, but I only accept challenges from worthy opponents.

Dante: What are you saying?

Vergil: I think you already know.

Dante: Why you!

_Dante charges at Vergil with intense fury. Vergil sees the look of determination, the fury, and demon look in his eyes. Vergil draws his blade, and deflects the Rebellion. Vergil stabs Dante in the stomach, and twists his blade causing blood to drip out of Dante very slowly. Dante releases himself from the blade, and pulls out his trademark guns Ebony and Ivory. He jumps back, and starts firing at Vergil. Vergil twirls his blade around deflecting all of the bullets. Vergil smiles, and thrusts his blade into Dante. The force from the blade sends Dante flying out from his shop into a pile of rocks. Vergil teleports above Dante a delivers 5 more blows in front of him causing Dante to scream. Vergil delivers a final blow to Dante's heart, but misses. Dante slides over and slide kicks Vergil onto the floor. Dante gets up looks at Vergil, smiling. Vergil teleports from the ground, and appears in back of Dante and slashes Dante vertically. Dante silently falls to the floor, with blood seeping out of his chest._

Vergil: Foolishness Dante. Foolishness….

Dante: Speak from yourself!

_Dante back flips Vergil in the head. Dante stretches out his hand and the Rebellion come to him. With lightning fast speed, Dante unleashes a flurry of slashes knocking Vergil to the ground._

Dante: Your little brother still has some moves.

Vergil: Whatever Dante.

_Vergil charges into Dante. Vergil's blade is stuck inside Dante and Vergil continues to ram Dante through walls and solid rock. Dante's head slams against solid rock and he faints. Vergil takes his blade out of Dante. Dante opens his eyes, and he upward kicks Vergil into the sky. Dante wall jumps and with his Rebellion in hand thrusts it into Vergil's body. He quickly takes it out of Vergil, causing more pain, and slashes Vergil diagonally to the ground. Dante gently falls on the ground. He begins to walk beck into his shop when Virgil tries to get up. Dante immediately turns around and shoves his sword into Vergil._

Dante: Looks familiar, doesn't it.

Vergil: How dare you….

Dante: Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to seal up the Demon World. Once that is done, I am going to obliterate it.

Vergil: You can't do that! It's impossible…

_Dante pierces his sword deeper into Vergil's body._

Vergil: You won't get away with this…

Dante: You're the one to talk! You're trying to acquire father's power. You know that you can't. Just give it up. While, you're at it, you can admit that I am better than you.

Vergil: That is something that I will never admit.

_Vergil starts to glow a dark red, and black aura. He blows Dante away with his energy, and turns full demon. Vergil flies away into the night. Dante gets up, but Vergil is already gone. Dante starts sliding the dirt off of his jacket, and picks up his sword. He goes inside his shop, and gathers his things. When he exits, he looks at the ominous sky, and starts to laugh. His wounds heal because of his demonic energy. His last words before he leaves are:_

Dante: This party is just getting started!

_Dante transforms into a full demon, and flies off into the dark misty horizon._

_Meanwhile, there is another person heading to the opening of the Demon World. This one possesses strength, but unlike that of his Demonic counterpart. This person walks a different path. Demons fall to his power. Nothing but a blue and white aura is left in his path. He strikes with fear, but chooses not to be feared. His purity lies within his right to a good fight, and the justice he derives from it. Heavenly streaks of light follow him as he flies to his destiny. He slays demons as if they were playthings. He is determined to win, and despises the impurity of demons. He looks to no one else for help, but does not refuse to help. His name is Gabriel._

_Gabriel is running through the meadows slaying demons as he runs._

Gabriel: These lower class demons are nothing. I wonder where the opening to the Demon World is. I know that I am heading in the right direction, but when do I stop. I can sense the demons slowly getting stronger, but they pose little or no threat.

_Someone else is running in the fields slaying demons with one swipe of his sword. It is Dante. Dante gets a glimpse at Gabriel and runs faster. He jumps of a boulder and turns full demon and flies off._

Gabriel: He might be my lead.

_Gabriel spreads out his brilliant, angelic, white, silvery wings and follows Dante. Someone is already gaining on the location of the opening. Dante sees someone in the distance, and veers right. Gabriel wonders what is going on and follows him. Dante lands on the ground, followed by Gabriel._

Dante: Why the hell are you following me?

Gabriel: Who are you?

Dante: Your worst nightmare, literally if you do not get out of here.

Gabriel: What are you going to do?

Dante: Don't piss me off. I have more important matters to attend to.

Gabriel: Why are you heading to the Demon World?

Dante: So you know….

Gabriel: Yeah, and if you are planning to speed up the process, you're out of your mind.

Dante: Whatever. Hey, you better watch out if you don't want to die before the party has even started.

_A dragon appears from the sky. This is no ordinary dragon though. It has decayed wings with red eyes, and a black aura that is left in its place. It swoops down while charging up for an attack. The dragon sprays demonic acid from its mouth which completely destroys the meadow._

Gabriel: How dare you!

Dante: I hope you know how to fight, Angel Boy.

Gabriel: Don't worry about me! I have it covered. AHHH

_The dragon slaps Gabriel in the face with its tail, which sends him flying. He hits the ground, left unconscious, or at least Dante thinks._

Dante: Idiot. I'll take care of this thing myself.

_Dante switches his Rebellion with the Cerberus weapon. This weapon is ice elemental with three deadly knives on the end of it. Dante holds it firmly and charges at the dragon. He jumps and twirls around slamming the Cerberus on the dragon. He moves back, and slides the Cerberus beneath the dragon's feet. Dante turns full demon and generates energy into the Cerberus, making it glow bright crystalline white. It is very firm, destructive icicles from at the tip of every dagger. While in demon mode, Dante rushes at the dragon and twirls in the air, slashing the dragon with every twirl. Dante lands on the ground, and throws the Cerberus around like a lasso, increasing the length of the chains. At full length, he throws it around the dragon. The Cerberus latches on tightly with the dragon. Slowly the dragon turns to ice._

Dante: Ice Breaker!

_The dragon explodes in a barrier of ice, and slowly fades away. In the sky, the ice particles circulate above Dante. The particles come together to reform the dragon, which is know endowed with ice abilities. The dragon charges down at Dante, like an icicle falling at max speed. The dragon's velocity increases, allowing Dante to feel the force. All of a sudden, Gabriel is charging at the dragon from a perpendicular angle. Gabriel glows bright white and increases in speed and strength. Gabriel pulls out his weapon "The Heavenly Angel" and collides with the dragon. They explode in a burst of gallant bright rays lighting up the sky._

Dante: Guess he couldn't take it.

Gabriel: Guess again. Now, I can see that you are not on the side of the demons, so why not let me help you.

Dante: I think it is the other way around

Gabriel: Really? You plan to destroy the Demon World, but you can't even beat your brother.

Dante: That's none of your business!

Gabriel: You better be careful. That bitter brotherly rivalry between you two may end in a bitter way. I have heard of you Dante the Devil Hunter. You saved the world from the Demon World three times so far. You plan on making this the final assault?

Dante: What do you care?

Gabriel: I want to help.

Dante: Why?

Gabriel: I lost my brother Leviticus to the Demon World. You lost your father Sparta because of the Demon World

Dante: He decided to betray all the demons to protect the world. I just don't like my brother.

Gabriel: Because he is trying to gain your father's power?

Dante: How do you know?

Gabriel: Your father did not tell you this, but he sealed away the Demon World partially because of a friend. This person was my father. He name is Jeremiah.

Dante: Jeremiah the Angel King?

Gabriel: Yeah, so we have something in common.

Dante: Yeah.

_Someone is seen in the sky flying towards the ground._

Vergil: So, you're his son, Gabriel.

Dante and Gabriel: Vergil!

Vergil: You obviously know my intentions. Beyond that mountain is where the opening to the Demon World lies. It appears to be so far away, but it is actually very close. I can tell that you are both going to be a problem. As a result, I will finish both of you off right now! Unlike Dante, I do not underestimate my opponent.

_Dante and Gabriel charge at Vergil. Vergil jumps and slashes his sword making forces of wind appear that knock Gabriel and Dante to the ground._ _Vergil transforms into a demon, and stabs Gabriel in the chest. Dante stabs Vergil from the back. Dante pushes his sword further in when Vergil teleports and Dante thrusts his blade into Gabriel. Gabriel cries out in pain. Without warning, Gabriel releases a shockwave of light energy that explodes on contact with Vergil and Dante. Gabriel unsheathes his sword and grabs Vergil with his left hand, choking him. Gabriel kicks Vergil in the stomach, and forces his sword into Vergil. He keeps it in there, sending shockwaves of energy from his body, through the sword, straight inside Vergil's body. Gabriel is overcome with pain and anger and keeps sending shockwaves. Finally, he sends one last energy blast that sends Vergil flying into Oblivion. Vergil is overcome with pain, and cannot move. Gabriel regains control of himself, and Dante and Gabriel head to the opening in the Demon World for the final assault. They both arrive at the entrance. The entrance is crawling with demons. With one blast, Gabriel destroys all of them. Unnoticed, Vergil is trailing behind waiting until he gets an opportunity to strike._

Vergil: I have to gain my father's power before I confront those two. How can I enter the Demon World before them? I have an idea

_Vergil reveals himself and jumps in the air, diving into the entrance. As he makes eye contact with Dante and Gabriel, he uses his mind to hold both of them back while continuing to dive inside. In an instant, Dante, and Gabriel are back in normal time and space._

Dante: Vergil entered the Demon World!

Gabriel: Let's go!

_Dante and Gabriel dive inside. Once inside they realize that time itself does not apply. They land on the floor, and see Vergil running in the distance. Demons appear from above, below, behind, and in front. They all run towards Dante and Gabriel. They manage to get a grip on both of them, but together, Dante and Gabriel perform a collaborative technique called the "Insanity Sphere." They both explode with energy disintegrating the demons into particulate matter. Gabriel and Dante run into the depths of the Demon World, following Vergil, and they confront various hoards of demons. After a while running, Dante and Gabriel finally catch up to Vergil._

Vergil: Look at this Dante. This is the core essence of the entire Demon World. This is what the Demon World is made up of. All demons and death originates from this very center. Now, I will absorb the power of the Demon World itself and reestablish myself as a new being with a new identity.

Dante: He never wanted to obtain our father's power. The ritual was incomplete. Vergil believed that if he could not gain his father's power, that he would absorb the entire Demon World instead.

Gabriel: What do we do?

Dante: We fight Vergil.

Gabriel: What?

Dante: Think about it. Vergil might be much stronger than before, but if we can defeat him, not only will he die, but the energy used for the Demon World will as well.

Gabriel: What the! Hey, something is pulling me in!... Where am I? What a light? Wait, father, is that you! The Demon World has consumed your soul. I don't want to fight you father, but for the greater good, I must.


End file.
